


Fire Fog

by Cineraria



Category: Hotaru no Haka | Grave of the Fireflies (1988)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Apakah perang itu, yang menyulut semua orang bersikap tak peduli, mementingkan jatah nasi untuk mulut mereka sendiri?





	Fire Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hotaru no Haka milik Studio Ghibli. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak menarik profit dari fanfiksi ini.

Seita menangkap kepiting. Bersama Setsuko, dia membakar kepiting itu untuk makan malam.

Tawa merekah di wajah Setsuko. “Enak sekali, kak! Kita belum pernah makan enak seperti ini.”

Seita tersenyum. Tentu saja. Dia sendiri lupa kapan tepatnya perut mereka mencerna makanan bergizi untuk terakhir kali. Di rumah Bibi? Bibi itu bahkan sangat pelit berbagi sebutir nasi.

Tangan Setsuko menengadah dengan mangkuk yang kosong. Minta tambah.

Seita menyendok nasi lagi untuk Setsuko. Adiknya makan dengan sangat lahap. Ini panci beras yang terakhir. Tetapi biarlah. Seita sudah cukup makan lima suapan. Dia tidak tahu, setelah ini akan mencari beras dengan cara apa? Dan di mana?

Ada banyak yang tak ingin Seita pikirkan. Terlalu banyak yang yang sulit dipahami nalar.

Air kali di depan gua tercemar. Seita tahu. Mereka memakai air kotor untuk mandi, buang air, sekaligus minum dan memasak. Tetapi Seita bahkan tidak pernah memusingkan ruam dan gatal-gatal yang tiap hari kian menggigit. Meninggalkan bekas koreng, dan mengusamkan kulit.

Sampai kapan sengsara ini menyiksa? Seita tak mengerti dosa apa yang dirinya dan Setsuko perbuat hingga mereka layak mendapat siksaan ini? Rumah hancur, perang (entah Seita tak tahu apa), pesawat pembom, Ibu _pergi,_ dan Ayah yang tak kunjung kembali.

Ketika malam menjelang Seita mengajak Setsuko tidur ke balik kelambu. Dia teringat kasur yang sering mereka pakai main lonjak kaki. Sekarang kasur itu sudah menjadi abu, sama seperti ibu mereka yang terkubur dalam baluran debu.

Pada siapa Seita harus meronta? Tak ada yang peduli mereka. Paman pemilik ladang itu menolak memberi sayuran, sehingga Seita terpaksa mencuri. Padahal Ibu pernah mengajarkan bahwa mencuri bukan perbuatan baik, tetapi dengan cara apa lagi mereka harus bertahan?

Apakah perang itu, yang menyulut semua orang bersikap tak peduli, mementingkan jatah nasi untuk mulut mereka sendiri?

Seita tak paham; mengapa orang-orang dewasa suka berperang?

Seita mengusap pelan dahi Setsuko. Adiknya sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Seita menggeleng pedih. Setsuko terlalu kecil menanggung beban hidup mereka yang sebatang kara.

Seita teringat Ayah. Ada di (kapal) mana Ayah sekarang? Seita pernah belajar membaca peta di sekolah. Dia membayangkan kapal Ayah mengapung-apung di tengah luas samudera Pasifik. Pasti kapal itu banyak diterjang badai, dan dikepung kapal-kapal musuh.

Apakah pesawat musuh, yang setiap hari kerap Seita lihat di pesisir, lalu menjatuhkan bom dan meledakkan rumah-rumah, juga sanggup menyerang kapal Ayah hingga tenggelam?

Tidak. Ayah adalah kapten kapal yang kuat. Ayah pasti menang, beliau sudah berjanji akan pulang. Seita membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya.

Satu dua nyamuk menggigit kulit Seita. Dia menghalau nyamuk yang menempel di lengan Setsuko.

Seita teringat hari ketika dirinya dengan Setsuko selamat dari reruntuhan. Pemandangan itu terus membayangi benak Seita: asap hitam yang menyelimuti langit Kobe, bunyi derak kayu bangunan yang luluh lantak dilalap api, dan hujan di pelupuk mata Setsuko yang jatuh bersama tumpahnya gerimis.

Tak ada kata-kata yang sanggup menggambarkan kehilangan dan kepedihan Seita. Tidak pula adiknya yang tak mengerti apa itu perang dan kejamnya kehidupan.

Sekarang, di dalam gua kumuh yang gelap dan berbau, Seita terisak dalam bisu.

Tak ada yang lebih disesali dibanding kehidupannya. Apa gunanya mereka diselamatkan? Segala sesuatu berjalan ke arah yang semakin buruk. Sore tadi Setsuko mengeluh sakit perut. Seita curiga itu bukan sakit perut biasa, sementara tidak ada uang─tidak ada cara murah untuk membawa Setsuko ke dokter.

Mengapa waktu itu bom pesawat tempur tidak mengambil nyawa mereka berdua juga?

Seita ragu, mana yang lebih diinginkannya? Hidup menanggung derita, atau mati dibakar bom bersama ribuan anak-anak negerinya?


End file.
